My Dream
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Pre-D2000. Mary reflects on the mysterious man in her dreams...
1. Default Chapter

**_My Dream_**

**_By Sere G_**

            When I was little, about five I think… that's when I had the first dream of him that I remember.  He was in my room, seeming to be stunned at his surroundings.  Then, he saw me.  At first, his eyes were pure red, and he looked as though he was going to attack me.  I, being to young and naïve to know fear, showed none.  This seemed to surprise him, and he calmed down, his eyes becoming relatively normal, except for the fact that his irises were a deep blood-red.  He beckoned to me, and, when I went to him, he knelt so that he could speak with me.

            "Who are you, little one?"

            His voice was soothing, seeming to wrap around me and make me feel safe.  Unhesitatingly, I answered him.  "My name is Mary.  What's yours?"

            He seemed to ignore my question, but, having nothing else to do, he held me close and told me stories of a time long ago, including a sad one about a beautiful princess who had thought she'd lost her prince, and had taken her own life.  Finally, my mother came in to wake me.  His face taking on a silent snarl, the man rose to face her, but vanished with a look of shock as she walked right through him.

            I kept dreaming of him, as I grew up, and I grew to fear the dreams.  They weren't normal.  I fear him, too, even though he can't be real.  He makes me feel like there's something inside of me trying to get out, and I am helpless to resist.

            Who is he?

            I fear that if he is real, and someday he really does appear in my life, I will be unable to resist him.

            I will be unable to resist my dream.


	2. Default Chapter

**QS: **First of all, I wanted to say this… I was planning on this fic being a one-shot, but I'm thinking about having some more dreams that she has of him, growing up.  What do you guys think? Is it worth my time to do so?

Now, for the replies to my reviews…

**Blanky**** person thingy – *blushes* thank you!**

**Leah Day (leahday@yahoo.com) – **I'm really glad you like it, thanks.

**Nightmare Stalker – **Thanks.  I may or may not write more of it, I dunno… I guess it depends on how popular this first chappy is with people.

**Leah Day – **Glad you like it.  As to whether or not there'll be any more… well, see what I said to Nightmare Stalker. 

**ElectricalStorm**** – I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about it… as to if I'll write more, see what I said to Nightmare Stalker.**


	3. Part 2

**_My Dream_**

**_By Sere G_**

When I was about thirteen, I started my period. That night, when I dreamt of him, he was staring at me with the strangest expression upon his face… then he told me that I smelled nice. I thought nothing of it at the time, though it did seem a little strange, even for him.

A few days later, I got into a fight at school. It was over something trivial, I can't exactly remember what… the other girl was pissed at me over something, and I really didn't care.

Anyway, the girl who I was up against, Sophie, I think her name was, had me in a headlock, her arm over the lower half of my face, and I couldn't seem to get loose.

What I did next, I didn't even think about… I just wanted to get loose.

I bit her. Hard.

Hard enough that a small piece of her arm flesh tore off in my mouth.

When the teacher got to us, the look on her face was priceless. As her horrified eyes took in the sobbing girl on the ground, holding her bleeding arm, I stood there, grinning, licking the blood from my lips.

It was several minutes later, when I was sitting in principal's office, that the red haze seemed to dissipate and I found myself thinking normally once more.

My punishment was a two-week suspension. When she picked me up from the school, my mother's face was stark white. When we got home, she said nothing to me… simply pointed me in the direction of my room.

Now that the adrenaline had faded, I was quite tired… so I went to sleep, and met him once more.

I told him of what had happened, and how it scared me. He seemed to enjoy listening to the story, and the red in his eyes seemed a bit more intense than usual. He told me that I shouldn't worry about what I'd done, that the girl had deserved it for ever considering ever laying a hand on me… he even told me that it was okay, the fact that I had actually enjoyed it.

He told me that I was much more than what people saw. He told me that I was special, and, as usual, his voice soothed me.

And I was comforted, for the moment, by my dream.


End file.
